Punishment and Reinforcement
by YukineElric
Summary: When Ed sneaks off to a restricted area, Mustang decides to bring back the punishment he used when Ed had first joined the military. [Contains spanking of a teen. Spanking Pair: Roy/Ed] Rated T just to be safe.


**"Punishment and Reinforcement"**

**By: YukineElric (Jenstone)**

**A\N: This is my first story with a spanking theme. I've been reading a lot of Roy/Ed spanking fics lately, by 7-Pistol, Fullmetal224, and all those others... and I decided to add my own to the fanbase. It's only my first, so please don't flame me if it's not very good! I'm trying to be as detailed as possible.**

**If it seems OOC at any parts... again, this is my first FMA fic, and I honestly tried my hardest.**

**:Note: This takes place when Edward is fourteen, and had recieved a spanking from Roy his first year in the military, so it's not abnormal. Just a head's up.**

* * *

><p>It was one of those drowsy days that everyone hated.<p>

Outside you could clearly see it was pouring rain, but that wasn't all. Edward was late for his report, and Roy Mustang knew exactly why.

Ed was in trouble, and he realized this completely. He was trying to avoid showing up at Mustang's office, report full of useless information, and then earning himself a lecture. Ed snuck off to a closed-off military site when he was told he couldn't go, and lied even to his own brother about leaving his apartment, and was probably going to lie again to avoid consequences.

Ed had been doing dangerous activities like this all week, and Mustang was quickly growing tired of it.

Roy was about to dial Ed and Al's phone when the door slowly creaked open. He looked up from his paper-covered desk to see the blonde-haired alchemist he was so disappointed in at the moment with his head ducked down, his bangs covering his eyes, and a few stacks of paper in his hands. He practically dragged himself to Roy's desk and threw the papers down with a quiet "There."

Roy was silent until Ed turned and began to walk back towards the door. "Hey," he scolded in a tone that made Ed flinch, "don't just walk out of here like that Fullmetal."

"I finished the damn report," Ed hissed, not turning to look back at Mustang, "so I'm going home! I didn't come here to get lectured. It's late Mustang, I'm leaving."

"No, you're staying." Roy stood up and walked over to Ed. "Just for a while. I need to talk to you about what happened today."

Edward shook his head and pushed his hand against Roy's chest to keep him away. "No, I said I'm going home! I'm tired and I have to get on a train tomorrow. Early!"

Mustang sighed. "Ed, stop overreacting, it's only seven." He pried Ed's hand off of his chest."You've been awfully vexatious lately, even worrying Alphonse about where you've been running off to at random. Don't use the 'I need to find the stone' excuse on me again, I want to know what's really going on."

"What are you planning on doing?" Ed snapped. "You're such a bastard Mustang, don't act all father-like! I didn't even go in the building!" _Sigh_. That was a lie. But it was expected.

"Ed, yes you did, and you knew it could of collapsed at any moment," Roy told him. "You almost brought it down yourself."

"Yeah, but—"

"No, Edward." Roy tried to keep himself from yelling, but it was difficult. He was pissed, and Ed could tell, and he was uncomfortable because of it. "I'm _sick _of this irksome routine, and I want it to stop, Fullmetal."

Ed startled. "What makes you think you can just control what I do, huh! It's none of your business what I choose to do! Shut up!" He made a move to leave the room, but a hand grabbed the back of his red coat and another was pressed to the door to shut it. Ed immediatley started to struggle, but Roy was quick. He grabbed Ed's shoulders and pulled him to the couch sitting near the right wall.

"Wait a second, Roy, what the hell are you doing?" Ed yelled, desperately trying to pry Mustang's hands off of him. Mustang sat on the couch and pushed Edward downwards towards his lap, but Ed refused to cooperate. "No—no—no! You're _not_ doing this to me! I'm too old!"

"You're only fourteen," Mustang replied. "I don't think that's too old to be spanked." This turned Ed's face red. "Besides, I think it'd be good for you. It's not like I haven't done this before."

"But... that was when I was twelve!" Ed complained. "I'm fourteen now Roy! I know I shouldn't have went in the building! Now fuck off and let me leave!"

"Edward, calm down." Roy tightened his grip on Ed and used a greater amount of strength, using Ed's sudden embarrassement to pull him down over his lap. "You know how this goes."

"Dammit, Roy!" Ed yelled, giving a few kicks of protest. "That was one time! This wasn't even that big a deal! I'm still here, aren't I? No one was hurt! No one was killed! Roy, _Roy_!" Ed's tone lifted to a higher pitch when a hand started tugging at his pants. "Leave them alone Mustang!"

"I'm taking them down."

"Leave them up!"

"I took them off last time, didn't I?"

"No!" Ed screamed, sounding hysterical as he started to wiggle around, trying to get off of Mustang's lap. "I hate you! Let me leave, Mustang! I've had enough of this joke!"

"And I've had enough of you," Mustang replied, keeping a calm tone. "Here's what I think: I'll pull both of your pants down, and you'll take fifty."

"Fifty?" Ed coughed out, as his pants and boxers were tugged down to his ankles. "Wait a second, Roy—Roy—Roy... fifty?" _Smack_. "Hey!" It didn't hurt, but Roy warmed him up like this the first time. _Smack_. That one was harder. "Colonel Bastard...!" _Smack_. Now it was starting to sting, dammit.

As Mustang continued spanking him, Ed went silent. He had decided that he was too old for this, so now he could take it without sobbing out like a wimp. But when Roy started using what was near all of his strength, they were in the thirties, and Ed started to bite his lip to contain his cries. However, when they reached thirty-five, a loud "Ow!" escaped him no matter how much he tried to conceal it.

"Ow—fuck you!" Edward hissed. _Smack_. "Ow!" _Smack_. "Ow, stop it!" _Smack_. Ed was moving around too much trying to get away.

"Stay still, Ed," Mustang scolded. _Smack_. "You're fourteen, you can take this reasonably." _Smack_. "You know what you did and why I'm doing this to you." _Smack_.

"You're a sadist!" Ed shouted. _Smack_. "Ow, jerkoff! Bastard!" _Smack_. "When I get off of here, I'll kick you so hard..." _Smack_. "...you'll never have kids!" _Smack_. Roy put extra strength in that one, and Ed startled.

"Should I raise the amount to sixty?"

"No!" Ed screamed, it hurt like a bitch too much already. _Smack_.

"Then I want you to apologize," Roy demanded, spanking him again. Ed clentched his hands into fists. "Ed, I want you to apologize or I'll raise the amount you get." There was four left, so Roy made them quick while letting Ed conduct himself. _Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack._

Mustang let his hand rest on Edward's back, but Ed was still acting like he was being hit. He opened his mouth a few times, obviously trying to find an apology, but it was _hard_.

"Come on Ed, it's eight already." Mustang confirmed this while glancing at the clock near the door. "I'll let you go as soon as you apologize. 'I'm sorry' isn't that hard to say, is it Fullmetal?"

Ed bit his lip, then wiggled around trying to make eye contact with the colonel. "I—I—I... I'm s-sorry..." Roy could see that Ed was indeed crying, and he was trying to hold in a sob.

"For what?" Roy asked.

"For... for going into the re-restricted b-building when I—I knew that it was off l-limits..." Ed answered quietly. "Can I get up now?"

Mustang nodded, lifting his hands. Ed immediately climbed up, his face red as he tugged his pants back up, hissing as they touched his red bottom. He glared at Mustang, if only looks could kill... Tears were falling, but Ed was doing a good job of keeping them silent.

Both of them weren't speaking.

Roy sighed, grunting as he stood and stretching his arms. "Well, I'm going to head home for the night, you have a train to catch in the morning, so I'll let you be." He looked at the clock again. "Sorry for keeping you so late, Fullmetal." He held out a hand towards Ed to shake.

Ed glared at Mustang, crossing his arms and refusing to say goodbye. Roy sighed, knowing Edward was mad, so he ruffled Ed's hair instead and watched Ed blush harder before running out of the office. Mustang laughed, following Ed out.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: I did it! Yaaay! XD I'm sorry it was kind of short, but it took me a few hours to write anyway. I take requests for these kinds of things, and story requests in general. You can see the animes I take requests for on my profile.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review~! I know people like this kind of stuff, so don't be shy and tell me what you thought! I accept some constructive criticism as well, but no flaamesss... plz no senpai.**


End file.
